


Secret

by amlovabledeathmo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gigolas - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlovabledeathmo/pseuds/amlovabledeathmo
Summary: Maybe Gimli and Legolas aren't the best at keeping secrets





	Secret

“Gimli Gimli look I found....Gimli? Gimli?” Legolas's head popped out from between branches, looking about before spotting his target, “Gimli, what are you doing down there?”  
“We can't all climb like squirrels you poncy git.” Gimli groused, having hurled himself at the tree without any luck.   
“Poncy!” Legolas gasped “Who are you calling poncy Mr. I Only Wear Gold Hair Beads?”  
Gimli waved away the pointing finger spluttering, “That is pure rubbish.”   
“If either of us is poncy it would be you.” Legolas muttered before swinging down to the ground, “Now are you gonna come up or not?”  
“I'm poncy, me? Stupid long legged elf.” Gimli pouted, turning away from Legolas  
“Come on Gimmers, I'll pull you up.” Legolas plead, scrambling back into the tree part way.  
“Dwarves weren't meant to be in trees!” Gimli protested while grabbing Legolas's hand.   
Once Gimli was safely deposited on a large branch Legolas started to walk away, “Pfft, well that's just too bad, come look.”   
When Gimli came up behind him, Legolas pointed and Gimli exclaimed “That's tiny! How'd you find it?”  
“I know what to look for. Come closer, you can see the babies.” Legolas made sure to help steady his dwarf.   
“What could possibly be this small? Is this a hobbit version of a bird?”  
“Just wait till I tell Bilbo, I'm sure he'd be thrilled to know that when you see a minuscule bird you assume it must be a hobbit form.”  
“Don't you dare! I'm barely getting pecan cookies now after last time you told on me you bully.” Gimli lightly shoved Legolas, enough to make him wave his arms but not enough to make him fall, he did like the stupid elf after all.   
When Legolas had regained his balance he sat near the trunk of the tree. “The mighty Dwarven kingdom is ruled by a hobbit and his baking, who would have guessed.” He snorted.   
“Thorin had great taste you know, Bilbo is very smart and a touch more diplomatic than most of us, the baking is just a plus.” Gimli settled again Legolas.  
“I know Gimmers, I know. They're hummingbirds these babies, even full grown they don't get very big. Small but strong, that's what I like.” Legolas grinned down at Gimli.   
“You stupid elf. You made me climb a tree just to tell me something I already know? Ridiculous.”  
“Well see if...”   
Gimli grabbed the front of Legolas's shirt pulling him down “Shut up and kiss me already you poncy git.” And they both grinned before their lips met. 

 

“Ugh, I hope they know everyone can see them.” Fili grimaced. Kili just shook his head and turned away from the balcony.   
Amusement bleed into Bilbo's voice, “No I'm pretty sure those two think it's a secret.” Gloin walked around the corner then, looking out to see what the fuss was and promptly fainted.   
“I guess it was a secret.” Kili observed before the three watchers burst into fits of laughter.


End file.
